1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for the key-less ignition of a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a key-less ignition system that can also be use in theft deterrence and the storage of maintenance records.
2. Description of the Background Art
The prior art contains several examples of key-less entry systems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,496,100 to Hiebl discloses a remote control key system having keyless entry functions and a vehicle immobilizing function in a common keyhead. The objective of the invention is to prevent the inadvertent operation of remote keyless commands.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 6,606,492 to Losey discloses a keyless entry system that includes a controller that operates in one of two modes. When an authentication signal is received from a passive signaling device, the controller operates in one mode that permits more convenient access to a user. When an authentication signal is not received from the passive signaling device, the controller requires another mode of operation from a manually operable signaling device.
Although the above referenced inventions achieve their individual objectives, both suffer from drawbacks. Namely, none of the referenced inventions is directed at key-less entry system that are sized to be contained within a smaller vehicle. Moreover, none of the referenced inventions disclose a key-less entry system that is adapted to be used in connection with auxiliary systems, such as anti-theft devices and/or records keeping systems.